Imprints of a Lily
by bad wolfs coming
Summary: Jacob Black was absolutely certain he would never imprint. What happens when he does after 6 months as a wolf? What will he do? Will his pack accept him back? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black was absolutely certain that he would never imprint

Jacob Black was absolutely certain that he would never imprint. His friends, they had just been lucky - blessed - whereas he was cursed. It was true, it had to be. He was cursed with a heavy heart that no one would be able to lift - no one, except one.

Bella Swan.

Isabella Swan. The last time he called her Isabella though must have been before she moved away, before they had grown up, when they were just kids and he had no idea that he would ever fall in love with his father's best friend's daughter.

They weren't kids anymore though. No, not anymore. He could pin point the exact day he had grown up, it was the day he found out he was a werewolf, the day he almost lost Bella. Now she really was gone though. She had chosen and it hadn't been him. It had been Edward and his heart was a raging storm. He felt like everything inside him was being ripped up, pulled apart and there's nothing he could do about it.

It had been 6 months since he had left Forks. 6 months since he had seen his father, his friends, his pack, his -- no -- not his -- just Bella. She must be turned by now, must be a vampire. The thought caused his throat to swell, his heart to ache.

Sitting back on his haunches he tilted his head back and let out a pained howl. He hadn't been human since then either. He didn't ever want to be again.

Closing his eyes he let his head remained facing the sky before turning to the forest and freezing.

There was a girl. She wasn't very tall, about 5'4, with long wavy red hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking at him with a mix of fear and wonder on her face. She was beautiful and she was frozen in time and space much like him.

Maybe he was wrong because as the world turned he was sure he had just imprinted.

And then she ran.

This was a bad idea.

And she knew it was a bad idea. She was positive it was a bad idea as she stepped over a puddle and crossed the road to the edge of the woods. It was silly, she decided, quite silly but she was curious and she was no chicken. Looking back over her shoulder at her little blue volkswagon one last time, she sighed "I'll be back." she promised her car because she needed something to promise.

She might get lost but she didn't care. Lily had grown up in Luxburg all her life. Born and raised and her best friend conveinently lived right next door.

James, his name was James and he was very much an adventurer. Today he had insisted that she only was one because she had him to rely on but she'd show him. She would.

Which was why she was here, pushing past the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the town and into the deeper more wild portions. What's the worse that could happen? She reasoned, suddenly remembering the horror movie she had watched a few nights ago with James. Her stomach turned, her throat closed and she took a deep breath.

"It's alright Lily" she said softly, pushing branches aside and continuing along. "You'll be fine, you will." she insisted softly. "Just gotta do this, nothing scary." she continued, pep talking her along the very first steps of this.

Walking along, she jumped at the sound of a cricket - then an owl - then a soft rustle. The forest was peaceful during the day and somehow terrifying at night. After nearly losing her head over a rogue squirrel she decided she was being silly and trudged on.

After a while, she grew more comfortable with her surroundings and fell in step easily.

"Not tough" she grumbled under her breath with a small smile to herself, "I'm so tough." she said with a nod, pushing a few branches aside and walking into a clearing.

She knew this clearing. She'd been coming here since she and James had discovered it on her 11th birthday. It was insanely beautiful at night which she would have noticed if a howl hadn't cut her off.

There, in the middle of the clearing, was a wolf but not just any wolf a _giant_ wolf. Seriously, huge. Like horror movie huge. Like rip down your door, tear out your throat, eat you alive huge and she was standing in the same clearing as it. Shit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Suddenly this very good idea was very bad and if she made it out of this alive she would.. oh she didn't know what she would do. Shit. Fuck. Shiiit.

Frozen where she was, she tried to formulate a plan and that's when he saw her .. and she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Black was absolutely certain that he would never imprint

Fuck. This, this was not good. This was worse than just not good. This was awful, the worst ever. Worse than when she had had her period for the first time in the middle of a speech in 6th grade, worse than when her parents had gotten divorced and her mom had moved away, way worse. This was life threatening!

Crashing through the forest and making as much noise as possible, she frantically tried to get away from whatever that thing was back there. It was huge! It was definitely not a normal wolf. It was a monster and she was terrified.

Was it following her?

She didn't know. She had know idea and she was terrified! Terrified and running.

Her arms and legs were being assaulted by varuious things, bare tree branches, thistles, bushes, thorns. She felt each sting but eventually they all morphed into one constant thrumming pain. Her jeans were getting muddy, her shoes soaking through, her hair catching leaves and twigs as she ran and then the worse thing that could ever happen happened.

She fell.

So much for an escape.

Remaining where she was, she closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to breath. So this was it, this was how she was going to die. "Fuck" she murmured, waiting, waiting, waiting. Why hadn't it happened yet?

Peeking an eye open she stared up through the trees at the sky. It was littered with stars, the moon no where in sight .. and neither was the wolf.

Taking a shaky breath, she nervously brought herself up on her elbows and looked around and sure enough there he was.

He was huge, obviously and his fur was a beautiful russet color, like it was sun kissed. She didn't move though, she could only stare, taking in the magnificence that of the creature.

Letting out a breath, she brought her eyes to his and what she saw there surprised her. It wasn't blank or fearsome, it was .. kind? Loving? "I'm going crazy" she whispered at the last thought, the wolf tilted it's head then like it was trying to figure out what she meant.

Trying to figure out what she meant? Oh G-d, she really was crazy! "I'm crazy and this is how I'm going to die" she said again, looking at the wolf. "Local girl, eaten by wolf" she mused as she rose slowly. No sudden movements, isn't that what the discovery channel suggested?

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she finally made it to her feet. She could run now, but it would surely get her. Why hadn't it attacked yet though? Why? What was it waiting for? Was it teasing her, playing with her? No. No way.

The wolf moved then though and her body stiffened as she watched it cross the small distance between them and sit at her feet. It was so huge though that she could still easily maintain eye contact with it and then .. then .. it licked her.

What?

Lily blinked stupidly as the left side of her face was washed with wolf spit. She watched as he tilted his head to the side again and then his mouth opened, tongue lolling out to the side as he seemingly smiled at her and that was it. Lily erupted into a fit of laughter to the point that she actually had to sit back down. She pitched herself forward, head in her hands as she cracked up.

"Oh G-d, oh, oh no, oh I'm crazy. This is such a dream!" she insisted to herself as she laughed, looking at the wolf who maintained the same expression.

Hesitantly reaching her hand out she stroked it's fur, watching him with interest as he nuzzled into the touch.

"You're a freak." she informed the wolf then who seemed to furrow it's brow, as if it understood. "You're a big freak, a giant wolf. You're like out of a sci-fi movie you are." she said, continuing to trail her fingers through his fur.

"I suppose I'm a bit of a freak too though wolf mcgee. After all, I'm the one talking to a wolf." Lily mused, watching as the wolf lowered itself furthered and placed it's abnormally large head in her lap. She smiled at him then, continuing to stroke him as she watched his eyes shut. "Where are you from boy, what're you doing here?" she cooed as she laid back herself, letting him shift so she could easily reach his head from where she was.

"Where do you belong?"


	3. Chapter 3

She must have fallen asleep

She must have fallen asleep.

One minute she was stroking the wolf's beautiful russet fur, murmuring softly to it - him - and the next sunlight peeking through the branches was disturbing her rest.

Groaning, she tried to sit up, instantly feeling a heaviness on her stomach. Looking down she saw that the wolf had never left her. How odd. So odd. He was asleep, the wolf, his head on her stomach. This definitely wasn't real.

"What's going on?" she murmured as she stared down at it. unsure of what to do.

"Hey, uhhh, wolf, hey wolf" she murmured, running her hair through the fur on top of his head. "Wake up, aren't you lot supposed to rise with the sun like my -- oh no!" Her Dad!

He. Was. Going. To. Kill. Her.

"Wake up" she urged the wolf once more, giving his fur a gentle tug and not thinking twice about it. Sometime during the night, fear for the wolf itself had evaporated.

"Pleeease" she added in, waiting and watching and finally, the wolf's head lifted and met her eyes. "Thank G-d" she said, scrambling to her feet, the wolf did the same.

"Listen" she began, not bothering to notice how absolutely insane she sounded and felt. "I'm going to die. My Dad is going to kill me if I don't get home like .. now so, it's been fun, maybe I'll see you again but, I've gotta run." she said with a wave before darting into the trees and going back the direction she thought her car was in.

She wasn't sure whether or not she was truly surprised when she heard the wolf following her, when it caught up to her and ran alongside her. "Seriously!" she informed the wolf, "I have to!" she insisted. "I don't know how your giant wolf mommy and wolf daddy are but mine is so not nice and he will kill me, he will rip my head off and then! Then he'll go bowling with it!" she informed the wolf who seemed to find the statement funny but again, she was probably going crazy.

Continuing along, wolf in tow, Lily made her way through the forest, stopping and stalling but making sure to keep up a healthy pace. In no time flat she was at the edge of it and looking out at the blue rabbit that was waiting for her.

"That's my car." she said to the wolf who was staring at the vechicle. "My friend, James, he fixes up cars. I don't know anything about them, I just know when I like them. I liked the rabbit." she said, not sure why she was explaining this all to something that couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"I'll come back, I'll find you." she said, taking a step towards the car as the wolf whined. "I promise" she said, reaching out and running her fingers one last time through his fur before making her way to her car and getting in.

He watched her disappear down the road, even followed along as far as the forest would cover him. She was glad he wouldn't see what greeted her when she got home.

Lily wasn't sure what had just happened. Really, a giant wolf? Really Lily, really? G-d, she was going insane, slowly but surely and James! James would never believe her! The most awesome thing had just happened to her and she had no proof. She didn't even know if she would see the wolf again but she had to go home, else her father would freak ouuut.

That's not to say that he wouldn't freak out now. No, he would definitely freak out.

Looking at the clock on her dashboard she swallowed nervously. It was 8am, he was definitely up. Turning the corner onto her block, she carefully parked her car and got out. "Alright, here goes nothing" she whispered, closing the door and walking up the pathway to the front door.

Fumbling with her keys, she was just about to open the door when it opened for her.

"Get. In. Side. Now." her father greeted her, his face and voice as stern as ever. Swallowing nervously, she stepped through the door into the living room, keeping her head down and folding her arms protectively over her chest.

She knew not to start before he did so she remained silent. "Where exactly were you, Lily Rose Martin." he asked as he turned on her, staring her down from his place before her. "The woods." she answered softly to the carpet.

"The woods?" her father repeated, making it sound more like a threat than anything. She merely nodded her head.

"Even if, and that's a mighty strong if Lily, even if I believed that what were you doing in the woods?" he questioned, staring her down as she shifted uncomfortably now from one foot to the other. If her wolf - her wolf? When had he become her wolf? - if her wolf was here now he could just sit on her dad and end this all. The thought almost made her smile, almost.

"I was just - I couldn't sleep - I wanted to - I just - I don't know .." she couldn't mention James because then he'd have to talk with him and she didn't want that and the whole giant wolf sleeping with her thing sounded like a bad lie so she kept that shut up.

"That's what I thought, now tell me what you were doing young lady" her father repeated in a strong stern manner.

"Dad I swear I --" she started only to stop mid sentance and he took a firm hold of her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted, and she merely looked at him. "Tell me what you were doing!" he insisted with more force, giving her a slight shake.

"Dad" she said, willing her voice not to break, "I swear" she tried again only to feel herself slam into the bookcase that was in the hall. She let out a small cry of protest as a shelf dug into her back. "Dad please, I'm not lying" she pleaded her case softly, looking up at him only to feel his fist collide with her cheek.

"You're a fucking liar, just like your mother. You're just like her, get upstairs and don't come out until I say so" he said and with that, still nursing her cheek, she scurried up the stairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

She must have fallen asleep

Meanwhile, the wolf formerly known as Jacob Black was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. He had imprinted which was, well, life altering obviously. However, for some reason, he felt .. guilty? Like he had betrayed Bella which was a funny sentiment considering she had betrayed him and she certainly didn't seem to care about that. No, definitely not.

As long as she had her Edward.

Growling angrily, Jake sat back on his haunches one more time, debating whether to turn or not. He had to. He had to think this through. After another moments debate he felt his body begin to rearrange itself and in a few seconds flat he could see his hands, his feet, both entirely furless.

Sitting on a log, just like that, he buried his hands in his hair and sighed, trying to think. He didn't even know her name but she was beautiful - she was and apparently quite kind. After all, by this morning she wasn't even afraid of him in giant wolf form but what was he supposed to do now? He had never expected to imprint on someone let alone in his wolf form. Fuck.

"Why me?" he groaned, tugging his hair, silently wondering if Lily would keep her promise.

Day turned to night, slowly but surely, as Lily sat up in her room. She didn't move much, expect to occasionally open and shut her bedroom window or grab a sweater. She watched the fading light, listening to her father shuffle around. Normally it took him full days to apologize when he hit her. Normally she forgave him verbally but mentally, that was a whole other story.

Sighing, she leaned back on her bed and shut her eyes, willing the tears away. Why did it have to be like this?

Why had her mom left?

Did he hurt her to?

Lily couldn't remember, she was so young then. Sure, she could remember her parents fighting but hitting? She couldn't recall that. It drove her insane. He drove her insane. She grew ever more frightened of him. James didn't even know.

Listening as the sound of footsteps came from outside she cautiously made her way to her window and peeked out. James. Thank G-d. Sighing in relief she sat on her bed and waited to see whether or not her father felt guilty enough to let her out or him in.

Riiiing.

The doorbell.

Her father's soft shuffling feet. He must be in his slippers. What time was it anyway? Glancing at her alarm clock she read 9pm and frowned. A whole day, wasted.

"Hey Mr. Martin!" she heard James cheery voice chime through the house.

"Hey there James" she heard her father reply in a perfectly amiable tone. "How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sir, how are you. Is Lily home? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." It was rare that they were ever apart. For some odd reason though, she wanted to go back to the woods and find that wolf as opposed to spending time with James. Of course, she fully planned to introduce them but for some reason - this was a secret she wanted to keep - just for herself.

"I'm afraid she isn't allowed out tonight James. She took a little adventure into the forest last night, didn't come home until 8 am." he said, clearly trying to be sarcastic. Luckily, James didn't add anything in to further get her in trouble. He just let out a surprised oh and a laugh.

"Alright then, I guess I'll try again tomorrow with the jaybirds." Ah, there it was, with the jaybirds, he'd be stopping by to sneak her out tonight. She didn't know if she wanted to risk it though but she definitely wanted to find her wolf again so maybe she would.

"Alright, have a good night James" she heard her father say as the door shut and James departing footsteps rang in her ears.

Her father went to bed at 11, by 11:30 she'd be back with her wolf, hopefully. Settling back against her pillow she closed her eyes and waited.

Again, she must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Lily was consciously aware of was the sound of pebbles knocking against her window. How cliche, she scoffed as she made her way over - rubbing her eyes and peering out.

"Lets get a move on it Martin before I wake up your Dad!" he said in a hushed voice, and Lily nodded her head with a small nervous smile as she tugged on a sweatshirt and a pair of shoes before quietly leaving her room. Her father's loud snores assured her he was asleep so she felt much better when she slipped out and crossed her lawn to James.

They didn't speak until they were out of earshot of her house. When that happened James started laughing. "You got lost in the woods until 8am?" he teased as he brought her over to stand in front of his car. A volvo. Lily hated volvos.

"I didn't get lost" she hissed in response, folding her arms over her chest as she spoke. "I feel asleep."

This answer incited more laughter from James who shook his head. "You're a liar, a fucking liar!" he said between laughs which caused her face to go stotic. Her Dad had just said that to her before hitting her. She didn't want to hear it again.

Rubbing her jaw, she frowned. James suddenly stopped and looked at her closely. "Where the hell did you get that?" he asked, coming around to stand next to her.

"What?" she asked suddenly self consciously.

"That bruise on your face? You fell too!" he said, starting to laugh again. She sighed and climbed into his car, shutting the door. She would have slammed it but her Dad might have woken up from that.

"Get in the car, shut up, and take me too the woods."

"Okay Lilikins, whatever you say!"


	5. Chapter 5

She must have fallen asleep

She wasn't back and he didn't know what to do. It had been a whole day and it was summer so where was she? Did she have a job? Where did she work? Jacob could see bookstore, maybe waitress. Her beautiful red hair pulled back into a braid as she shuffled around the resturant smiling and taking orders.

He was a wolf again, feeling nervous about her coming across him otherwise but she hadn't come across him, not yet, and he was feeling sick. They weren't kidding when they said you needed your imprint.

Curling up in the same spot she had slept the night before, he took a deep breath. Her scent was fading. He missed it. A lot. Perking his head up as a breeze came through, he smelt the familiar scent of jasmine and soap floating through the air mixed with something else - a scent belonging to a man. He snarled and jumped up, heading in that direction.

Getting out of the car and waiting for James, Lily immediately crossed the roads, walking straight into the woods with James in tow. "Seriously Lily?" his voice squeaked as he dodged a branch.

"I was only kidding" he tried again.

"How long are you going to ignore me for?" he questioned as Lily stomped through the woods.

"Do you have to make so much noise? You'll attract every animal out there!" James hissed. So much for him being an adventurer Lily thought.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." she informed her smartly, arms still crossed over her chest as she walked.

"Tell me again why you want to make us tonight's entree!" James asked, rushing up to walk alongside her.

"Don't worry, we won't be eaten, I have a friend" she said flashing him a knowing smirk that left him confused as he trailed after the red head.

……………………….

A boy! What was she doing with a boy! Jacob thought angrily as he made his way through various patches of trees and bushes, following her scent. She was getting closer and closer. He could hear her. G-d she was noisy. Taking the final steps that would bring him to her he found her stomping over a thorn bush with a confused looking boy in tow. He looked about his age, 16, and he had golden hair, green eyes, and a semi-muscular build. Jacob hated him already. He let out a growl, causing both Lily and him to turn and look at him.

Lily's face lit up which caused Jacob's heart to swell whereas James looked terrified. Hurredily reaching out, he grabbed the red head's arm causing Jacob to release another growl.

"Lily" he heard the boy say "Lily get behind me" he whispered in a harsh voice but she just shrugged him off much to his surprised. His eyes went wide and she strode over to the giant wolf and beamed.

"I told you I'd come back." That's when he noticed it. The bruise. The bruise on her face. He whined and licked the side of her face it was marring. She laughed. "I'm fine" she whispered, patting his head and beaming. "I was more worried you wouldn't be here when I came back but you are. I'm so glad" she said and he could tell she meant it.

"Lily are you talking to it!" James asked then, announcing his prescence. "It's not an it, it's a him." she said "and yes, I'm talking to him. I'm a bit crazy, whatever" she said, automatically defending herself and the wolf against - her best friend? What was going on?

"That, that, that thing could eat you!" he cried causing Lily to laugh and the wolf to growl.

"Look it's growling!" James announced.

"I would growl too if someone called me it" Lily responded, continuing to pet the wolf.

"Remember when I said I feel asleep, that's why I got home at 8 in the morning. It was because I feel asleep. He stayed with me." she said, looking at the wolf and smiling.

"Stayed with you?" James repeated. "Lily this is crazy. Where did you even find this wolf slash bear?" he asked, remaining where he was, he got the feeling the wolf didn't like him too much.

"Yes" Lily confirmed, perching herself on a fallen tree then, the wolf in tow. He sat beside her, watching James carefully. "Don't stand there, come here. I want you to meet him." Lily insisted and Jacob inwardly groaned. Who was this guy and did he really have to be nice to him?

"Did you name him yet then since you're so attached to him?" James asked cautiously still not moving.

"Who am I to name him?" Lily responded, "I just call him wolf." she said her fingers running easily through his fur as James finally walked over to him.

"I'm not talking to him like you are crazy." James informed her causing the girl to laugh and Jacob wanted to punch James because he should be making her laugh not this guy.

"You don't have to. James this is wolf, wolf this is James. He's my best friend. He's slightly stupid and didn't believe I had the guts to come here alone." Lily informed Jacob. Oh, so that was why she was here last night. Jacob didn't do anything, just placed his head in Lily's lap as James sat beside her. "This is so weird." James said softly.

"Tell me about it." Lily responded.


	6. Chapter 6

LILY'S SIDE

LILY'S SIDE

This time, when Lily arrived home it was still dark out, her father was asleep, and her arrival was undetected. With relative ease, she slipped up the stairs, into a pair of pajamas, and collapsed onto her bed. She fully expected to fall asleep straight away but for some reason, tonight, she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the old, worn glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling. She had put them up there, with a lot of effort mind you, when she was 8. They didn't glow so much anymore but she still liked them all the same.

She liked the real stars better though, when she was lying in the forest. Tonight was wonderful. James was thoroughly amazed and she was sure now that her wolf really did exist it was a nice feeling.

Sighing, she closed her eyes once more and tried to sleep.

JAKE'S SIDE

This was crazy.

Jake knew it was crazy too.

He had imprinted on a girl who had no idea he was an actual human being. She had come back and brought her best friend who was, admittedly, alright but Jakes just didn't like the idea of her being so close to him. He was jealous, already. Did he love her? Yes. Did he know her? Not really. Time for that would come. Imprinting was a rough deal.

He wanted daylight to come now though. With the sun came Lily.

LILY'S SIDE

"Lily!"

Her name rang up the stairs.

"Lily, wake up!" her father shouted once more.

Rolling unceremoniously out of bed, the red head landed with two feet on the floor, blinking her eyes as she adjusted to the daylight.

"That you, are you up?" she heard her father shout.

"Yeah Dad, yeah, go to work!" she replied padding across her bedroom to her mirror. The bruise wasn't so bad, she thought as she looked in the mirror. Not bad at all really.

Running a hand through her hair she smiled softly at her reflection as she heard the front door shut and the car start. He was gone, today was Monday, she was free. She knew exactly what she was going to do today. She felt like she was living a fairytale story. All she needed was for her wolf to save her from this stupid town or better yet let her ride on his back to find her one true love.

Laughing at that ludacris thought she shook her head. "You, Lily Martin, are insane" she informed her reflection with a nod and a smile before collecting her shower essentials and going to the bathroom.

The shower itself felt good. No, better than good, it felt amazing. She shut her eyes and focused solely on that, breaking the trance only to wash her hair and body. In truth she was probably in there for a half hour but to her it felt like a lifetime and when she finally emerged from the steamy room she felt like a new person. A new hungry person, she thought as her stomach grumbled.

Going downstairs to make herself a bowl of cereal she quickly scarfed it down before grabbing her keys and heading outside. Time for an adventure.

By the time Lily arrived at the same place she and James had come in the night before it was 11am. The sun was high in the sky and she was so excited. Tugging her hair up into a pony, she climbed out of her car and raced into the woods. In no time flat, the same giant russet wolf emerged out of nowhere and she absolutely beamed, darting over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. When had she grown so fond of him?

Even Jake was a bit surprised, but pleasantly so, to see her so soon. He had expected something to keep her again like it had the other day but apparently not.

Lily smiled over at him, petting him as she did. "Lets take a walk" she murmured and Jake was all too happy to oblige.

They started off int he direction of the meadow Lily had first met him in and when they arrived, she settled herself under a tree and stared up at the sky, the wolf by her side.

"It's nice here" Lily said finally, causing the wolf's chocolate brown eyes to rest on her. "I mean, you're lucky. I wish I could live out here away from .. everything" she said softly, closing her eyes and resting back against his soft russet fur. "You know, be free, go wherever you want and all that. Life, life's too short - too short to waste it here in this town with my father" she informed her friend, tilting her head and looking at him. "I hope you never meet him wolfie, though you probably won't .. you probably don't even know what I'm saying do you?" she asked with a chuckle. "That's alright though. Maybe I'll tell you one day" she said softly, and Jake couldn't help but wonder what it is she would tell him and if she ever would and when he could let her know he did understand.

He did.

It was 5pm when Lily finally decided to come home. She would've stayed longer, the meadow was so peaceful and it was nice to be able to just talk without judgement, but she had to be home when her Dad got there - unfortunately - she was not.

She would be fine though, she reasoned, because it wasn't dark and she didn't have any other obligations. She probably should've left a note - she always did - but she was so anxious to leave this morning she forgot.

Opening the door and stepping inside she smiled at her father nervously who was sitting on the couch. "Hey Dad" she greeted him cheerfully hoping to maybe infect him with her mood since he didn't seem too happy himself. "How was work?"

"How was work? How was work?" he asked, repeating the question Lily had just asked. Over the years, she had learned that that was never a good sign. "How do you think work was when I spend all day working my ass off only to come home and find you gone with no notice, no nothing and I - I tried to call you during the day and you didn't pick up. Suppose that's because you weren't here. A little consideration goes a long way Lily" her father began and Lily only nodded, hoping to deflect an arguement.

Living with her father meant having to deal with this, this awful twisted thing that had taken him over. She couldn't exactly give a name to it, only that it was cold and cruel. When she was younger, she would make believe the man who stood before her now wasn't her real father. Lily's father often suffered from severe mood swings. One day he would be perfectly happy, totally amiable, and the next he was a monster,

So that's what she told herself he was when he treated her like this - a monster. She'd say 'Don't you worry Lily Martin, this isn't your real Dad and even if he yells, even if it hurts, he'll be back tomorrow or the next day.'

The monster would always return though. The monster was here now.

"You're right Dad" she supplied finally, looking at him as she wrung her hands together.

"You're damn right I'm right." he said as he stood and crossed the room to where his daughter stood. Lily stiffened.

"So where were you and don't give me that garbage about the woods again I want to know and I want to know now, these past two days you've been acting awfully suspicious." He informed her with an almost snarl.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I really was at the woods though. I promise. It's just so nice there" she said, hoping he'd believe her but when he scoffed she figured he didn't. "Don't you dare give me that excuse Lily, that's bullshit, now tell me what you've been doing and I promise not to give you the beating of your life."

She repeated her answer because that was the truth and because of this he didn't have to keep this promise. He never kept them anyway. This wasn't her father after all. This was the monster,


	7. Chapter 7

LILY'S SIDE

LILY'S SIDE

When her father had decided to dub this the beating of her life. he hadn't been kidding. No, definitely not but then again Mr. Martin had never been the joking type, Lily remarked to herself as she wearily glanced up at her father from where she was sitting on the floor - her back slumped against the wall. He was muttering something as he stomped away, ungrateful, she made out. Her, ungrateful? Yes, that's probably what it was. She toned out the curses.

Closing her eyes, she took a shaky breath, holding back a cry as she felt the pain in her ribs increase ten fold due to her lungs causing her bruised skin and muscle to stretch. G-d, it hurt. It hurt so bad. She felt her eyes prick with tears but tried to hold them back. Holding on wasn't helping her right now though. What did holding on ever give her aside from her sanity? Nothing, that's what.

Letting some of the tears slip out, Lily feared even moving. She willed herself to shrink back into the wall, maybe seep through the floor. She wanted to be tiny, small, but right now everything hurt and she was made her painfully aware of her existance. An existence haunted by a man, a monster of a man. He was Mr. Martin to the world, a respectable man and Dad to her, an awful monster who could not control his temper over silly, irrational things like her being out on a summers day.

Was it really so hard to believe she had gone to the woods? Tons of kids did. He was looking for reasons now. Maybe his temper was growing. Maybe he needed an outlet and that was her. She didn't know. Maybe he just wanted something to control in this world. That something being her but Lily, Lily didn't want to be controlled. She wanted to live. She couldn't stay here and wait for the day something much worse would happen to her. This beating, this was certainly a step in that direction. This was the last straw,

She had to get out, she had too.

She waited until her father fell asleep then, moving when he did with much difficultly. Choking back her sobs of pain as she rose and climbed the stairs she began formulating a plan. She would leave a letter under James' window wipers on his car for him, to explain. James didn't know about this part of her life. No one knew except for the only two souls living under this roof though sometimes she doubted whether her father really had a soul.

Still, the letter wasn't enough. As silly as it sounded, she had to say goodbye to her wolf. She had to.


	8. Chapter 8

LILY'S SIDE

LILY'S SIDE

"I'm sorry"

Lily's shaky hand held tight to the pen as she looked down at the sheet of paper.

"I'm sorry." she said out loud before continuing.

"I'm sorry I never told you. There's so much I should have. After all, you're my best friend and you never knew. I didn't want anybody to know though. I saw how people looked at Margo Amsterdam when her family secrets were brought to the attention of the public and I couldn't bring it upon myself to do it, to end up alone somewhere with only sympathetic eyes cast upon me. I should have told you. I promise I will. Please, don't show this letter to anyone. Not anyone, not your parents and especially not my father. Promise me you won't. I know that once you've heard that I've run away acting surprised won't be hard. I know it won't because you never knew. Me leaving would be unexpected to you, to everyone, but James, oh James, it's been a long time coming. When I'm safe, when I'm okay, I'll call you. After all, we aren't best friends for nothing. Remember everything. Okay? Remember to take car of my wolf, he's an amazing creature, I promise. I love you."

She signed it Lily, glancing at her backpack as she folded the note up and stuck it in her back pocket before slinging her bag over her shoulder and hissing out a breath of pain. "Shhh" she willed herself "Shh now, you're okay. You're just fine. You'll see." she promised herself softly as she left the protection of her room and crept through the dark halls of her house.

As usual her Dad was asleep.

Please don't wake up, please, please, please. She inwardly chanted as she crept down the stairs and to the front door. Looking over her shoulder at her house one last time she sighed and slipped out into the night. Here went nothing.

JAKE'S SIDE

He couldn't sleep anymore. Not really. Not even in wolf form which was how he was now. He was constantly waiting for Lily to return and it had only been two days. He stationed himself near the edge of the woods. It took everything in him not to follow her home, everything. He knew she wouldn't be returning until tomorrow, or did he?

Hearing the familiar engine of her car, Jake peeked his head out of some underbrush and watched as the blue rabbit pulled to the side of the road. He was confused. It was very late, why was she here? Not that he minded but -- was she alright? Immediately his heart started racing, his blood pounding in his hears as he watched her get out of the car. She seemed fine but .. her breathing was irregular and as she twisted her body a bit he heard her let out a hiss of pain, biting her lip to keep from crying and .. there were tears running down her face. Fresh tears, still leaking out of her beautiful eyes. She was in pain and that iun turn caused him to feel the same. His heart gripped, his chest tightened and in an instant he was at her side and she was blinking at him in confusion.

"My wolf" the words left her lips and caused his heart to swell. Her wolf, yes, hers. "I came to say goodbye"

He froze. Goodbye? What? She was leaving? He whined and Lily laughed a bit. A pained laugh that caused her to squeeze her eyes shut, her expression contorting as if someone had juist stabbed her. "Ow, ow, I'm okay. Shh, I'm okay" she murmured to herself, watching her wolf as he let out another low whine. She smiled softly at that.

"I swear, I'm really starting to believe that you understand me." she said in a gentle tone, petting his head as she stood there, her breathing still faltering causing him to whine and nuzzle her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'd stay if I could, I mean, I haven't even finished high school but - I can't - I can't live like this" she admitted in a soft whisper. "I'm scared of going home, of what mood he'll be in - my Dad." she whispered and suddenly it all clicked, the bruise yesterday, her breathing today, her tears, the pain. Her father hit her, abused her. That was it. Jacob growled low in his throat.

"Shhhh" she soothed, running her fingers through his fur. "I'd stay if I could. I wish I could bring you with me but I'm not even bringing James. He doesn't even know and - and - G-d, I don't know where I'm going to go. I'll try Seattle. I have some money saved. I've been waiting for this day to come and .. here it is." she murmured softly to the wolf. Leaning down, she kissed his head and smiled. "I have to leave now" she said her voice breaking, causing him to whine. "I just thought I'd let you know even if - even if this doesn't make sense. I told James to look out for you. Don't go getting yourself hurt. You're a good wolf, you are. Best wolf I've ever met." she teased with a sad smile as she climbed into her car. Jacob continued to follow her, trying to prevent her from going but she gently pushed him away and he oblidged. "Bye wolf" she murmured, shutting the door and driving off. Jacob could distinctly hear her crying as her tail lights faded and then .. he was running, running after her car. If she was going to Seattle than so was he but first, he'd need to make a trip home.


	9. Chapter 9

JAMES' SIDE

JAMES' SIDE.

Runaway.

Never in his life did James McBride ever think he would have to associate that term with his best friend, with Lily Martin.

Standing at the edge of his driveway he looked over at her house. Her father was pacing in the living room. Apparently Mr. Martin had forgotten to draw the blinds and so he watched as the man paced back and forth. James couldn't believe this. Why would Lily run away? Her life here was good. Sure she was down a parent but she still had her father, and she had him, and that crazy big wolf that she had found.

Frowning to himself, James swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from her house. What could possibly be so bad that she would run away? Lily wasn't the type to fall in to fads. She didn't use drugs, only drank occasionally, and he doubted any form of smoke had ever touched her lips. She wasn't a troubled teen, she was Lily and he missed her already.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair he thought back to the day before last. They had had so much fun. What if they never got to again? The thought scared him. He had never been one to cry but he wanted to. If Lily was here she would tease him for this but just thinking about her made him want to cry even more.

Looking over at his car, the car Lily had riden in a million times, he spotted a note under the wiper and groaned. Really, just what he needed, a stupid fucking flyer fucking up his wipers.

Crossing the ground to his volvo, he noticed his name scrawled across it in very distinctive handwriting. Lily's handwriting.

Completely forgetting his previous car worries, he nearly yanked the wiper off in his rush to get the note and read it. Tearing the envelope open, he quickly read the letter, then reread it twelve more times with a furrowed brow. What didn't he know? Was it drugs? Was she in trouble? She had to be. Why couldn't he tell her dad?

Looking over at the window again, he noticed that Mr. Martin had gone. If she was in trouble, her father would be the first one to want to help but Lily said not to - not to show him. James' heart fought with itself as he stood there, grounded to that exact spot until he could make a decision.

LILY'S SIDE

She was crying. She had been crying for the past twenty minutes as she drove. Her face was pink and puffy, her eyes brimmed red with tears as she tried to focus on the road before her but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

There was no turning back now, if she did, her father would kill her - literally kill her. Now it was just her, her rabbit, and the open road. She didn't know what she would do when she got to Seattle. She'd find a full time job and go from there. Living in her car seemed like the only option but she could deal with it.

Trying to control her emotions by taking deep breaths, she breathed in then out only to wince in pain at the shot that passed through her bruised side. Bad idea.

Turning up the radio, Lily pushed all worries aside and focused at the moment at hand. No worries, right?

LA PUSH

Seth Clearwater was the only werewolf left still in contact with the Cullens. Since Bella had been turned two months ago, Sam and the lot had avoided them at all costs but thankfully, they hadn't attacked. The pack had agreed that the last thing they needed was a full out war between vampires and werewolves. They're concern was keeping the people of Forks and La Push, La Push especially, safe and Bella had chosen this path after all so that was that.

Since then, things were rather peaceful. The constant intrusion of unknown leeches dwindled and lately there hadn't been any. With Bella a vampire now, she wasn't a threat to their kind and with her power of blocking everything, well, those who wanted to fight her feared to. Bella Swan, er, Cullen rather, Bella Cullen; feared woman. The thought was still semi amusing. After all, she had nearly broken her hand when she hit Jake.

Jake.

Seth frowned, looking across the surface of the lake as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Seth missed his pack mate, as did the rest of the wolves. Life without him wasn't the same. He was the humor in their group though, towards the end, he wasn't ever in a joking mood. Seth missed that, missed him. He wondered when he would be coming home. Bella did too. He knew that as she kept calling and calling. Edward even seemed a bit concerned and Seth didn't blame him at all. Edward was a good guy as Seth saw it. Vampire or not.

Turning his head as he heard someone approach, he spotted his sister emerging from the woods with the same stoic expression plastered across her face.

"Hey Leah" Seth called, causing his sister to smile just a bit. "What's up?" he asked, unsure of whether she was in a foul mood or just being herself.

"Nothing, Sam wants you to run an outer sweep of the forest, even though I told him I could do it." she informed her brother with a frown though Seth was absolutely beaming, already pulling his shirt over his head as he dashed into the woods.

"I'M ON IT!"

JAKE'S SIDE

It had almost been a full day, Jake noted, as he watched the sun begin to set. He had stopped a few times over the past 24 hours to rest but ultimately he kept on going. He had to. Her had to see the pack, explain that he had imprinted, and then tell them all about Lily. Of course, the easier route would just be to get them to shift and show him in his mind. Maybe he'd do that if he was too exhausted.

Straining forward, Jake willed himself the last few miles before picking up on a fellow pack mates thoughts which meant that he was closer than he originally thought.

'I knew I was good at this. I even told Leah. See, now they're taking me seriously. Seth Clearwater, werewolf extrodinaire, look out world!'

Seth. Jake couldn't help but laugh quietly in his head, causing Seth's thoughts to immediately stop.

'Embry?' came his friends questioning voice.

Jake grinned, 'Try again' he replied.

'Quil?'

'Not quite, think long lost.' Jake hinted.

'JACOB! WHERE ARE YOU OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK! I TOLD THEM YOU WOULD BE!'

Jake laughed and immediately began to run through the past few days of his life with Lily. Seth was stunned, to say the least. 'I'll tell the pack' he said before Jacob felt him moving further and further away until he could hear no more. He would be in La Push soon, no doubt, and by then everyone would be caught up.


End file.
